Ladies of Lewis ChallengeMorseverse Ladies Challenge
by klswhite
Summary: Story of the ladies of Morse (challenge from Tumblr). I don't really like Morse so my story is all about the ladies of Lewis (who I love). As always, I don't own them nor make any money from them. If I did Laura & Robbie would have happened in the pilot and there would be 1-2 Robson babies.
1. Chapter 1

**Jean Innocent**

Her end of day routine was always the same, a walk through the station to confirm all was right in her world. She walked through the station, surveying her kingdom. OK, not her kingdom but where she worked. She did feel responsible for each and every member of her team. She worried about them like a mother worried about her children.

It was her job all too frequently to send them into harm's way. There were many a sleepless night caused by this level of concern. Too often she had to mask her concern, be gruff when she'd like nothing more than to be kind. But it wasn't the job, the job was to be tough, to lead.

It had been hard for her at first. Walking the thin line between motherly concern and demanding boss. There were multiple nicknames, Iron Maiden was her personal favorite. She liked to think now those who called her that name meant it with a modicum of respect and affection. Perhaps she was fooling herself, but she did get included in more after hours drinks these days. It didn't feel quite as lonely around the station as it did in the early days.

She chatted with a few. Gave instructions to others. To a few she offered a sympathetic ear. But she still kept moving drawn unerringly to one particular office. As she neared it, she stopped as always to watch. To contemplate the owners of the office and their place in her life.

Laughter distracted her thoughts and she smiled as she automatically parsed each laugh, cataloguing it to the person to whom it belonged. The joint laughter of two Detective Inspectors and the lower laughter of a Detective Sergeant. She s watched them through the window of their shared office.

The office was only intended for use by two people. The three of them had insisted on sharing. Here was one group for which she couldn't draw her line. They were practically family.

The oldest, Lewis, she'd dragged out of retirement. Played on his loyalty to Hathaway and the boredom she'd sensed in him. It had caused a bit of friction with his partner, Laura, but that had passed. She suspected their relationship was stronger for him having something to do. She'd had to endure the cold shoulder from Laura for a few weeks but it had passed and they were back to normal. What she hadn't admitted to anyone was she needed Lewis. He softened her, even when she was blustering at him, he made her see there was more to managing a police station than closing cases. She hadn't realized it until he was gone.

Her eyes turned to Lizzie, her protégé. Many thought James was but he didn't have the temperament to replace her. Lizzie perhaps could. She had the drive, the smarts and she was tough as nails. She'd put up with Hathaway at his worst and decided to stay even as he'd tried to push her away. Of course, most of that decision had likely been because of Lewis but still, she managed the pair of them quite nicely. Lizzie wasn't ready for her position just yet, not that she was ready to retire. But someday she would be. It was her job to make sure Lizzie was ready when that day came.

Finally she smiled as she looked at James. She'd always had a soft spot for him. Not in a sexual way but more familial. He wasn't that much older than her son. He'd seemed lost for as long as she'd known him. She'd hoped his sabbatical would have helped him settle himself. Somehow he'd come back even more at loose ends. She lost the most sleep over him. Always wondering if she should intervene or let him find his footing. Lewis was how she'd interceded. Hoped he would be more inclined to accept help from his former mentor than from her.

His eyes met hers and he smiled. She nodded curtly, embarrassed to have been caught watching them. There was a knowing glint in his eyes but she could see more of the old James there than she'd seen in a long while. He seemed calmer. The three of them as partners seemed to be settling him. She returned his smile before turning to head back to her office. She was confident he wouldn't give her away to the other two. Her moment's observation would be their secret.

As she walked into her outer office her assistant handed her message slips. The top one made her smile. Gathering her things, she turned out the light, closed and locked her door then bade her assistant good night.

It took a few more moments to clear the station doors and make it to her car. More instructions given, words of encouragement even a moment of reproach. Once in her car, she pressed the number 2 button on her mobile. The people inside her station might be a family of sorts but the name on her message slip and the number two button on her phone were home, "Hello Richard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Laura &amp; Jean**

**For this chapter we go back in time. Slightly after Falling Darkness. I will say that I tie up one loose end in this story. In White Horse Rides Again Laura told Robbie how she ended up working with the police. She said it was a DS who encouraged her and made the introduction for her. She might not have told him they had an "arrangement." We will pretend she told him at some other time.**

Without lifting her head from her work Laura answered the knock at her office door, "Come in."

She heard the door open and close then nothing. Finally she looked up, surprised to find Jean Innocent standing in front of her with a piece of paper in her hand. "I understand you are going to this conference too."

Rolling her eyes, Laura nodded. "Didn't really have much choice."

"I was thinking we might share a ride."

Laura fought the urge to grimace, hoping she'd covered it with a small smile, "Probably not the best idea. I was planning to spend the weekend. Take advantage of the conference to see a friend."

Jean dropped her head, "Oh, I understand." Looking up, "Perhaps we could ride in together and you could take the train home."

"Jean, are you just trying to save on expenses?"

Jean laughed, "No, I just thought it might be nice if we got to know one another better. Since we are both going to the same conference and staying in the same hotel this might be a good time."

Laura blinked, not expecting this response from Jean, "I'm sorry Jean. I won't be staying at the hotel either. I'm going to stay with my friend."

"I understand, forget I asked."

Jean turned to leave, "Jean, it doesn't mean I can't still ride in with you. My friend will be attending the conference as well. So I will have a ride to and from each day."

"I don't want to impose, feel as if I've twisted your arm."

Laura smiled, "No, you make a good point. It's high time we got to know one another better."

Jean nodded, s brilliant smile blooming across her face, "OK then, I will send you an email with the details and we can coordinate."

"I look forward to it Jean."

Jean left her office leaving Laura to wonder what had just happened. With one last glance at the door, she shrugged to herself and went back to work.

* * *

Laura was packed and ready to go. Jean would be arriving at any moment. She still didn't know what had prompted the woman to ask about sharing a ride. She'd even gone so far as to ask Robbie and he'd been annoyed. Made a snarky comment about not being sure he was comfortable with his best friend being friends with his boss.

If anything his comment had made her even more curious. Could Jean simply be trying to get closer to her to learn more about Robbie? It didn't seem like the woman. In her experience if Jean wanted to know something she asked.

She saw the car pull into the drive and started gathering her things. Before she could make it to the door there was a light tap. She opened it smiling, "I need just another minute."

Jean came in and grabbed one of Laura's bags, "I'll just take this out to the car; bring the rest when you are ready."

Laura nodded and watched Jean walk out. It seemed odd, typically people wanted to look around, especially police officers. She gathered the rest of her belongings, set the alarm then locked the door and followed Jean.

As they settled onto the M40 Laura broke the ice, "Jean that was quite odd back at my house."

"What was odd? Are you comfortable? Too hot, too cold?"

"I'm fine. It's just when most people come to your house for the first time they want to be shown around. You barely set foot in the door."

"I guess I realized how awkward this is. I pushed you into this, then insisted I would pick you up at your house. It felt like maybe you didn't want me to know where you live. So I was trying to be as unobtrusive as I can."

Laura laughed, "Jean, you should know me at least well enough by now to know I don't do anything I don't want to do. Your request just took me by surprise. I've actually quite warmed to the idea. So when we get back, perhaps next week, why don't you come to dinner?"

Jean looked at her, slightly shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now don't expect a cooked meal. I can only cook two things. But I excel at takeaway and I always have good wine."

Jean laughed, "Well we do have something in common, other than being completely comfortable bossing men around." Sensing Laura's quizzical look, she smiled, "I can't cook either. Richard does the cooking when he's home."

"Richard? Is this the infamous Mr. Innocent?"

"Infamous?"

"Quite, there are at least four bets about him going round the station. My personal favorite is that he's really a cat."

"Where do you have your money?"

"Well you don't strike me as a cat person. So my money is on completely real but simply travels for business. I suspect you have a perfectly lovely marriage you just don't feel the need to bring it to work."

"What are the odds?"

"On him being real?" Jean nodded, "I believe they are currently 30:1."

"And on him being a cat?"

Laura quirked her mouth and looked out the window, "3:1"

Jean laughed, "I don't know whether to be insulted or amazed." They drove in silence for a bit, "How much money you have bet?"

"£50"

"And how do you win the bet?"

"There's much debate about that. I guess if he came to the office it would be enough."

"Where have Lewis and Hathaway placed their money?"

"Lewis says divorced but not telling to keep lecherous cops away."

"And Hathaway?"

Laura looked out the window, "Cat."

Jean laughed, "Well next week I will have Richard stop by the station while he is in town and you can collect your £600."

Laura stared at her shocked, "Are you certain? I don't want you to compromise your privacy for me."

"Laura, seeing the expressions on their faces will more than make up for a small breach in privacy."

With the ice broken they passed the rest of the trip making easy conversation. They each shared stories about their lives from present day to childhood. As they turned into the hotel, they each felt a corner had been turned.

Jean turned her car over to the valet and they wheeled their bags into the hotel, "Laura, I'm going to check-in. If you want you can store your luggage in my room until your friend gets here."

"Thanks, but I just planned to leave them with valet. That way if you aren't around when my friend arrives, we don't have to wait."

Jean's smile faltered slightly, assuming Laura was pushing her away now that their forced confinement was done, "Of course that makes more sense."

Seeing Jean wilt in front of her Laura decided to compromise, "Tell you what, why don't you get a second key. Then I could store my things and not have to wait. How does that sound?"

"That'll work. I'll just go check in. Then we can put our things away and get registered. When will your friend be here?"

"Already here, in one of the early meetings. We planned on meeting in the bar."

Jean nodded, "So, registration then a drink? I could wait with you."

Laura panicked for a moment, "There's something I need to tell you Jean. My friend is more than a friend. Well not really, but sort of."

"Are you meeting a man?"

Laura nodded, "Yes, I am."

Jean pulled her arm, getting them out of earshot, "A police officer or a consultant?"

Closing her eyes Laura sighed, she'd hoped to avoid this, "A police officer, a Detective Superintendent to be precise."

Jean stared at her, mouth agape. She was desperately trying to figure out which one it could be, "Who?"

"Peter Boyd."

"You and Peter Boyd? How long?"

She shrugged, "On and off for about 7 years. It's nothing serious. It's fun."

Jean fought a smile. She'd heard the rumors about the volatile Peter Boyd and imagined the fun, "You're a dark horse Laura Hobson. Does Lewis know?"

"Why would I ever tell Robbie?"

Quirking her eyebrow she fixed Laura with a gaze, "For the reason, you call him Robbie and I call him Lewis."

"Despite the rumor mill, Robbie and I are only friends. It's all we've ever been and likely all we ever will be."

"Out of curiosity, is there a betting pool on that one?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Well if there were I doubt very much they would tell me."

* * *

Laura was opening the bottle of wine when Jean knocked on the door. She called for her to come in as she poured two glasses. Jean was smiling when she entered the kitchen, "Did you collect your winnings today?"

Handing Jean the glass of wine, "Indeed I did. And as a result, I upgraded our wine selection for the evening."

Jean took a sip smiling her approval. "Very nice, how much did you buy?"

"An entire case."

"Well I don't think we will get through it tonight but I think I have found a way to fund our next case."

Smiling over the top of her wine glass, "And how is that?"

"There is a betting pool on you and Robbie getting together and I placed a wager."

"On what?"

"That you will get together obviously."

"Well I hope it wasn't too much money."

"£50 same as you, although I admit, I got better odds."

"What were some of the other options?"

"Surprisingly, one is that you are a lesbian. I had to laugh about that one after seeing you with Boyd. The others are cat lady, never, eventually because Lewis needs someone to take care of him. And then there is my bet."

"Which is?"

"Yes and you will make the first move. So when it happens I'll need you to do something quite showy."

Laura laughed at Jean's cheekiness, "If…"

Jean raised an eyebrow, "When…"

A frustrated sigh escaped Laura, "If it ever happens, I promise to do something showy so you can win your bet."

Jean nodded innocently, "It's the least you can do after what I did for you."

Laura laughed as she grabbed the bottle. She refilled Jean's glass, "That was some kiss. The entire station was still buzzing about it when I left."

Jean's hand went to her lips, tracing over the slightly, "Yes it was."


	3. Chapter 3

**Quotes**

**These stories are supposed to be about the women. While the woman is only this one for a second, her comment has a lasting impact. This is about how Jean Innocent changed the two men for better or worse.**

Jean Innocent looked at them, exasperated at the pair. When she'd agreed to their partnership it has been with the thought they would change each other for the better. It had not been with the thought they would pick up the bad habits of the other. Rolling her eyes she fixed them with a glare, **_"The principle behind a partnership such as yours is that the junior office matures to the level of the senior rather than the senior officer should regress."_**

Robbie sat at his desk later, playing her words over in his mind. Had he really regressed? He didn't think he had. It's not as if James was some carefree, immature DC who needed maturing. James was the oldest young person he'd ever met.

"Oi, James, what do you make of what the Chief Super said earlier?"

James shook his head, "I think she hoped I would mature you when she partnered us together."

"Correct me if I am wrong sergeant but I am the older member of this partnership."

"Perhaps in age sir, but mentally I am vastly older than you."

"And yet, you are the one who made the cheeky comment about, what was it, 'Shelly, Byron and the other boys in the band.'"

"Don't forget Keats, sir."

Robbie smiled, settling back in his chair. "You have changed me you know."

James paused, flattered Robbie would say so, "How's that sir?"

"You've given me a purpose."

Sensing a joke coming, James looked at him skeptically, "In what way sir?"

"When I first met you James, you had a rather large stick wedged in a very uncomfortable spot. It's my job to help you remove it."

"How's that coming along sir?"

"Well since it was you that got us called in by the Chief Super rather than me, I'd say pretty well." Robbie stood grabbed his jacket, "I think I'm going to call it a day, take a walk around town before the sun goes down. See you tomorrow James."

James watched him leave. It was his turn to reflect on the Chief Super's words and his conversation with Robbie. Turning off his computer and collecting his things he smiled to himself, "Good result sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Laura Has Competition**

**This prompt was female antagonist. I avoid the crimes and write the fluff so I had no desire to write a female killer. So I wrote some competition for Dr. Hobson.**

Her phone rang, she answered it automatically. She was desperate to finish this report so she could enjoy dinner with Robbie unimpeded. Of late, their dinners had been more personal and less friendly. It seemed after a long wait, they might be moving forward, "Hobson."

"Laura, it's Robbie." She smiled at the broad tones of his voice, "I hate to do this but I have to cancel."

She stopped typing, "Is everything OK?"

"I'm fine but we caught a case. When James entered some basic information about it, it might be tied to another open case. There's an expert coming over from London to talk with us about it. He won't get here until around seven. Innocent ordered me to stay and take him to dinner."

"I could join if you like."

He laughed, "No, no need for both of our evenings to be ruined. Rain check?"

"Absolutely, and I don't mind tagging along if you change your mind."

"Thanks Laura, I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

"Knock, knock." Robbie looked up to find Laura Hobson standing in his doorway smiling, "I stopped by to let you buy me lunch to make up for cancelling with me last night."

"Afraid coffee is the best I can offer. I already have lunch plans."

Laura hid her disappointment, "Coffee will do for now, but I am holding you to that meal rain check." She waited while he grabbed his jacket then walked with him out of the station. Once clear of the station she asked, "How bad was last night?"

"Actually not too bad, there most likely is a connection to the case."

"That's good, so not a waste of time at least. How was the expert?"

They paused at the coffee cart to place their orders, "Very knowledgeable about the case. Actually gave us a few pointers, James is out now running down a few loose ends."

"Do you think you might catch the culprit?"

Robbie handed her a cup, "I feel pretty good about it." He looked down at his watch, "Look I need to get back. James is supposed to call in as he gets answers. Then I'm going to feed them over to the expert."

Once again Laura hid her disappointment, "Of course." He started walking away, "How about I make dinner tonight?"

He smiled back at her, "You don't cook Laura."

"No, but I can order something."

"Another time, I've got plans."

He turned and practically ran back to the station. Anger flared in Laura, "Working a case was one thing but Robbie had never skipped three offers of a meal before." Heading back to her office, all she could think of was why now?

* * *

At the end of the day, Laura collected the case notes she'd finished and decided to deliver them in person. In theory, the officers were supposed to collect them. But if she delivered them, she might be able to figure out why Robbie was blowing her off.

She delivered each file, taking a path which would lead her closer and closer to his office. She heard Robbie's voice, he was talking to someone. Daring a quick glance into the window she could see him on the phone, "There's no need for you to drive. I can pick you up. Then we could grab dinner before." There was a small pause, "Grace, I want to. It would be a pleasure."

Laura turned from door, needing to get as far from where she was as possible. In her haste, she ran smack into the lanky frame of James Hathaway, "Dr. Hobson, are you alright?"

"Yes, James, I'm fine. I just realized I'm running late. Excuse me."

He watched her retreating form for a second before entering his shared office, "Did you and Dr. Hobson just have a row?"

Robbie was putting on his jacket, "No, I haven't seen Laura since this morning. Was she here?"

James pointed to the door, "Just now, she was in such a hurry she ran into me in the hallway."

Robbie shook his head as he headed to the door, "No, she didn't come in here. I'm off to get Dr. Foley. I'm going to take her to dinner before we meet you. Is action man's squad ready for the take down?"

James rolled his eyes, "Aren't they always? He's down at Innocent's office now going over the plan."

Robbie laughed at the mental image of action man torturing Innocent with the plan, perhaps the man was useful for something after all, "Alright, I'll see you in a few hours. Call me if anything changes."

"Sir, were you just on the phone with Dr. Foley."

At the doorframe he paused, "Yes, I called her to let her know what we'd learned this afternoon. She said she'd updated her profile and asked if I would like to see it before we arrested the suspect. Why do you ask?"

James smiled to himself, "No reason sir. Enjoy your dinner."

James watched him leave, then decided to search for Laura. He found her leaving her office, "Dr. Hobson, Laura, I just wanted to check on you. I know you said you were alright but I wanted to be sure. I'm afraid you might have overheard the Inspector on the phone earlier."

The sharp look on Laura's face gave him his answer, "I wasn't eavesdropping on the Insp, Robb… I wasn't eavesdropping James."

"I didn't say you were. Things are accidentally overheard. And as he was talking about his dinner plans…"

"What about his dinner plans? I knew he had them, he told me."

"Did he tell you they were with a lovely woman about his age?"

She blinked, "No, he didn't mention that part. He just said he had plans."

James leaned against the door, he almost felt guilty, but not quite. "Grace is very nice, she's a doctor too you know."

"You've met her?"

He nodded, "Yes, a while ago. She's quite the charmer. And she's a northerner as well. I think he quite likes her accent, makes him feel like home."

Laura swallowed, trying to fight back tears, "Well I'm glad he's found someone. Now I need to get moving, places to be."

James watched her walk away, smiling to himself. It had been cruel what he'd done but if it pushed her in the right direction perhaps she would forgive him.

* * *

James was sitting at his desk waiting for the final paperwork. It had been a long, but fruitful day. In the end they'd arrested their man, clearing four unsolved cases. Robbie walked in, clearly exhausted. He dropped the files on James desk then collapsed in his own.

"Did you get Dr. Foley safely back to the hotel?"

"Yes, she'll be back in tomorrow. Help us walk through the last of the interview, then she's off back to London."

James rifled through the files Robbie had given him, "I talked with Dr. Hobson earlier this evening."

Robbie leaned back in his chair rubbing his temples, "You said you saw her in the hallway."

"This was after sir. I think she might have overheard your conversation with Dr. Foley and misunderstood."

"Misunderstood how?"

Keeping his head down, James continued, "I think she thought you were on a date with Dr. Foley."

Robbie sat up in his chair, "Why would she get that idea? Tell me you set her straight."

"I gather you turned down plans with her, then she overheard your conversation and put 2 and 2 together. And no, I did not set her straight. I learned my lesson the last time I got involved with whatever is going on between the two of you."

"And yet you are telling me this?"

"I am telling you this so you are prepared if she is upset with you tomorrow." Looking at his watch he corrected himself, "Today."

"Damn, just what I need an upset Laura when, if I'm lucky, I will only have two hours of sleep."

"Go on home sir, I can finish this up. Any questions I have we can cover in the morning. That will get you at least three hours of sleep."

Standing Robbie headed for the door, "Not sure how much help that will be." Pausing at the door, he turned to James, "Was she mad James?"

Shrugging, "Less mad, more sad. At the risk of overstepping, perhaps it's time you defined whatever it is between you two."

"Would that I could James, would that I could."

* * *

The soft knock at her door drew her attention. She didn't really want to be bothered, "Come in."

The door opened and a woman, who was familiar but she could place stepped through, "Dr. Hobson?"

Laura stood, "Yes, can I help you?"

"This is awkward, at best. I've been asked to give you this box. Peter Boyd gave it to me."

Laura came around her desk, taking the box. She knew what was inside, the last of her belongings from his place. Recently, they'd mutually ended their arrangement. As she had grown closer to Robbie she didn't think it appropriate to continue with Peter. She suspected he had someone as well, although he didn't say.

"He sent someone all the way to Oxford to return something he could have dropped in the post?"

The woman smiled, "Actually, I was here for other reasons, he asked if I would mind bringing it."

"Thank you and thank Peter for doing it."

"I will, actually I've wanted to meet you for some time."

Laura looked at her skeptically, "Meet me? Why?"

"I've known Peter for a long time. You've been a part of his life for almost that entire time. You might actually be his longest standing relationship."

"I wouldn't call what we had a relationship."

The woman shook her head, "Nor does he, he calls it an arrangement." Laura laughed and the woman nodded, "Still, it's the longest anything he's had as long as I've known him."

Laura shrugged, "Well perhaps that's changing. I gathered from our last conversation he has someone new. He's no need for an arrangement anymore."

The woman smiled enigmatically, "Perhaps." She turned to leave, her errand complete, "It's funny he said the same about you."

Looking away, Laura frowned, "I might have been wrong. Perhaps I should give the box back to you to return it to him. I might be in need of him after all."

Laura missed the tension in the woman's shoulders, "No, I think he's moved on." The woman paused for a moment waiting for something which never came, "Well I must be moving on myself. Take care Dr. Hobson."

The woman was gone before she could answer. Her words about Peter moving on echoing in Laura's mind. Peter was moving on and it seems Robbie was too. Had she clung to one too long and let the other slip away?

* * *

Laura had thrown herself into her morning. Trying anything to push Robbie and his date as far from her mind as possible and failing miserably. Finally she made a decision. Enough of waiting, it hadn't served either of them well. It was time to confront Robbie.

Storming through the building she made her way to his office. There seemed to be some celebration going on in the pit, she circumvented it and found his office. Peeking around the corner she found him pushed back in his chair, feet on the desk, sound asleep.

She knocked quietly, almost afraid to disturb him. His opened and met hers, "Hey you."

His gentle smile disarmed her, "Hi."

"Did you come to congratulate us?"

Uncertainty crossed her face, "Sure."

He read her face in an instant, "You didn't hear. We solved the case. Caught the guy. He'd killed three other people in London and Dr. Foley suspects we will find more victims as the case continues."

"That's great Robbie."

"It's all down to Dr. Foley. I want you two to meet." He stood, closing the distance between them, reaching for her hand, "Come on let's see if we can catch…"

She pulled back on his hand, "I think we need to talk Robbie."

Catching the tension in her voice he looked down at her, "About what Laura?"

Pushing him into his office, getting away from the door, "I overheard your conversation. I know about Grace."

He smiled, "Good, I want you to meet her. I really do think you two will hit it off."

"I can't Robbie. Not now, I thought…oh I don't know what I thought but I can't meet her."

"Laura, what do you mean you can't meet her?"

She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes, "I can't do this Ro…"

"Robbie, there you are, there's quite the celebration going on out there. I thought you would be at the center of it."

"Grace, I have someone I want you to meet."

Laura shook her head. She knew this was inevitable, she wiped furiously at the tears. Robbie was turning her toward the door, "Laura, I would like you to meet Dr. Grace Foley. She's the expert from London who helped us solve the case."

Laura blinked at the diminutive woman who'd been in her office earlier that morning. This was the woman Robbie had spent the last two nights with. Not a woman he was dating, a woman he was working with.

Robbie's hand at the small of her back drew her attention. She looked up at him, saw his tender smile. Looking back at Grace she swallowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Hobson, I've heard a lot about you…from the inspector."

**A/N - For those of you who don't watch Waking the Dead (and you should). Dr. Grace Foley is an integral part of the show. While they were never canon, there is much speculation that she and Peter Boyd had or should have had a relationship. In my world, they do and it is why he ended his arrangement with Laura. One day I might get around to writing the Peter/Laura story. I suspect it's quite fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

Detective Sergeant Lizzie Maddox stalked through the halls of the police station. She took a deep breath trying to calm her anger. Her new DI was a complete arse. He treated her like she was five minutes out of uniform incapable of even the most basic task. He was a condescending prig.

Even the Chief Super seemed to feel it, she'd brought in some retired DI to work with him. He seemed alright if somewhat protective of Hathaway. At least he seemed to trust her to pick up the post mortem report. As she rounded the corner into the morgue another thought occurred to her, perhaps he didn't trust her. Perhaps he just wanted her gone so they could discuss the case without her, stupid good old boys club.

She pushed on the door harder than intended. It slammed into the wall, the noise a deafening echo down the hallway. A blonde head popped out of a door, "Sergeant Maddox, has the door done something to offend you?"

She cursed to herself, it was the Chief Medical Examiner. Wracking her brain, she tried to pull her name forward, "No ma'am, I just don't know my own strength I guess."

Laura raised her eyebrow. New DSs only called her ma'am when they forgot her name. She knew this because James Hathaway had been through six new DSs in as many weeks since he'd been made Inspector. "Unless you've recently been bitten by a radioactive spider Sergeant Maddox, I would suggest you find some other place to vent your anger."

"Yes ma'am. I was sent to pick up a post mortem report for DI Hathaway."

Laura pointed down the hall, "Third door on your right, Anne Marie will have it."

Maddox looked up seeing the name on the door. She smiled and nodded, "Thank you Dr. Hobson, sorry about the door."

Laura nodded tightly, "Don't let it happen again. I give DIs three strikes. DSs only get two."

"Duly noted Dr. Hobson."

Lizzie walked away finding the door and knocked, "Are you Anne Marie?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Dr. Hobson said I could pick up a post mortem for DI Hathaway from you?"

Anne Marie dug through a stack on her desk then handed it to Lizzie, "Here you go. How is it working for Hathaway?"

She flipped through the file, "Something akin to having a frontal lobotomy only while awake. He treats me like I'm fresh off the beat. It was only because of the other DI I was allowed to pick up the report. And I am pretty sure he was just trying to get rid of me. They sure don't seem to want to work with women. I guess My DI learned it from his DI, just what I needed another Neanderthal…"

Anne Marie shaking her head, eyes wide, broke Lizzie's tirade. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard an icy voice behind her, "Sergeant Maddox, my office now."

She turned and looked down into the steely blue eyes of Dr. Hobson, "Yes ma'am." The smaller woman walked off at a fast clip, "That was my second strike wasn't it."

Behind her Anne Marie agreed, "Yes, DI Lewis is her partner."

Smiling back at Anne Marie, "Will she at least kill me quickly?"

Anne Marie shook her head, "Doubtful, Dr. Hobson likes to play with her food. She's torn a strip out of just about every detective in the station. The only woman they are more afraid of is the Chief Super. Best go on and get it over with."

"Any advice?"

"Be straight with her, she's tough but she's fair."

Lizzie walked the short distance to Dr. Hobson's office like a condemned man. She knocked lightly and entered, closing the door behind her, "I am very sorry ma'am."

"Are you sorry for what you said or that I overheard you?"

"Yes."

A small smile threatened at the corners of Laura's mouth, "Honest or brave?"

"Scared."

"So you're smart, that might be better." Lizzie stared, not sure what had happened. Dr. Hobson didn't seem quite as angry. She watched the women lean back in her chair as she motioned for Lizzie to sit, "Robbie is not a Neanderthal. Nor is James when it comes right down to it. It's difficult to make the transition from sergeant to Inspector. James just has to find his sea legs."

"I heard he already has one strike with you."

Laura gave her a frightening look, "You have two Sergeant."

"Yes ma'am. I only want them to teach me. I know I don't have homicide experience but I am an experienced detective. I can do more than fetch coffee and reports."

Rolling her eyes, Laura leaned forward, "Is that what they have you doing?"

"Well coffee only for Inspector Hathaway. Inspector Lewis sent me for the PM."

Laura took a deep breath, some of her anger not only at Maddox but also at her errant partner dissipating, "There's an empty office next door; use it. Read the report, cover to cover. Make your notes and questions then come find me and I will tell you what they mean."

"How will that help me?"

"They are going to have questions, you are going to have answers. They will think you took the initiative to track down those answers anticipating their needs."

"But I'm only doing it because you told me to."

Laura nodded, "Right, don't make me regret my decision."

Lizzie stood, "Any other advice Dr. Hobson?"

"Inspector Lewis shouldn't have coffee after four, if he does he doesn't sleep. If he asks for it, take him decaf but put an extra sugar in it. He can't tell the difference and it will be a bigger help than giving him the caffeine."

"And DI Hathaway?"

"To my knowledge he doesn't sleep. Keep an extra pack of his cigarettes in your desk. Long cases he runs out."

"Read the autopsy, decaf, cigarettes. Anything else?"

"Don't give up on them. They've known each other a long time. As at ease as they might seem it was rough sailing in those first few months. Once they accept you, you won't find two more loyal advocates."

At the door Lizzie paused, "And you ma'am, how do I win your support?"

Laura smiled to herself then turned back to Lizzie, "Take care of my boys."


End file.
